


rien n'est éternel (nothing is eternal)

by junkyreen



Series: Cheating Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cheating, Emotions (tm), M/M, i love making virgil suffer and im only a little sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Virgil caught Logan cheating on him and his world came crashing down all over again.





	rien n'est éternel (nothing is eternal)

Virgil looked up at the house, his nerves streaming through his veins as he took note of the car parked out front and the light on in his and Logan’s bedroom. He took a deep breath in and walked through the unlocked door, placing his stuff down quietly and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

The parked car outside was probably nothing to worry about. Logan probably had someone over for tutoring help or something. Virgil was just overreacting, there had to be no problem. Logan wouldn’t do that to him. It was all just cognitive distortions. Like he had been told.

Cognitive distortions…

Then what were the noises he kept hearing?

None of them were clear enough to make out but, he could have sworn…

Cognitive distortions. That was all. Virgil was overreacting,  _there was nothing to worry about_.

He chanted it in his head over and over and over, trying to keep his mind at bay. ” _Cognitive distortions, Logan wouldn’t hurt you, he wouldn’t do that, don’t worry,”_ he told himself.

His constant train of thought was derailed when he heard a loud moan.

Virgil couldn’t ignore that. He hadn’t made that up, but he didn’t want to go up and see what was his worst fear. He didn’t want it to become a reality.

With shaking legs, Virgil walked to the stairs and peered up them. He went up the first step and paused.

This could ruin their relationship if what he thought was happening was indeed… a thing. Virgil wasn’t sure if he wanted to end their relationship.

But if Logan had cheated, did Virgil really want to be with him anyway?

He took a few steps forward and looked back at the bottom of the stairs. He took a deep breath and walked all the way up to their bedroom door. Virgil hesitantly put his hand on the knob and stopped for a moment.

He was really doing this.

Quickly, Virgil clenched his eyes shut and opened the door. After a second of preparing himself for the worst possible situation, he opened his eyes to see Logan on their bed.

With a  _stripper_  on his lap.

Not even a male stripper. A female stripper.

Virgil thought Logan was gay. 100%.

He also thought that Logan loved him, but seems like he was wrong there too.

Unbeknownst to him, Virgil made a pained noise that caught the stripper’s attention. She turned back to him and winked but continued regardless.

Virgil was going to throw up. He couldn’t deal with this.

 _Nonononononononono not again_.

Virgil tapped his sweaty fingers on his leg. He couldn’t speak, he didn’t know what to say or where to put his hands or what to do other than just watch.

It made him sick, but he couldn’t move. He was frozen in space and it was hard to move his fingers, let alone his legs.

He searched for the words to use, to tell Logan, to explain how he felt-  _anything_. Virgil could finally bring it in him to move his eyes away, the shock settling. He looked at the blinds of the window and brought a hand to his hair, messing with it and breathing out quickly.

“Virgil?” Anxiety turned his head and looked at Logan, who was now putting on his boxers. “You’re home early.”

He acted like Virgil hadn’t even walked in on him cheating. Like nothing happened.

Anxiety opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked sob. Quickly, Virgil covered his mouth and looked down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Logan look at him, pausing putting on his pants. Virgil didn’t move his head nor his hand but saw Logan buckle his pants and walk over to him.

“What’s wrong?” Logan asked, touching Virgil’s shoulder which immediately burned and his mind begged for Virgil to flinch away and get the touch  _off_.

Virgil blinked slowly and brought his empty gaze to Logans. “… I just walked in on you cheating,” he stated, watching as the now dressed stripper grabbed the money Logan had to pay her from the table and left.

“Yes, and?”

 _’And you have the nerve to act like it’s a normal day?’_  Virgil wanted to ask. He knew that he would regret not saying it later, but refused to mention it anyway.

“…And you’re asking what is wrong.”

Logan made an annoyed sigh that ripped Anxiety’s heart in half once more. “Yes, Virgil. I am asking you what is wrong and it would be beneficial for both of us for you to say what is bothering you aloud,” Logan finished, adjusting his glasses and taking his hand off Virgil’s shoulder.

“I know you’re not good with emotions but I thought-” Virgil laughed at himself for believing it- “ you would be able to understand my problem with you cheating.”

Logan walked to grab his shirt and tie off the floor, thrown carelessly so they were both at different ends of the room. He turned to Anxiety and offered him a shrug. “You did not fit my sexual needs so I found a different way to fulfill them.”

“Are you joking me?” Virgil hissed, covering his eye with a curved hand and looking at the floor in disbelief.

“No, why would I be making a joke? Was it funny?” Logan asked, tilting his head at Anxiety.

Anxiety brought his thumb to his mouth and bit it roughly. He ripped it away and ran a hand through his hair.

“That’s the point, Logan,” Virgil said his name like it was poison, “it’s not fucking funny. It hurts and you don’t even know why you asshole!” Anxiety shouted storming out of the room.

He didn’t even hear Logan follow him down the stairs. Anxiety turned back to see him standing at the top. He looked back, shaking his head and scoffing.

He walked out towards his car, not bothering to grab his forgotten water bottle or even his jacket. He opened the car door roughly and slammed it shut as soon as he was in the car.

He was back to Anxiety.

Nothing more.

Just Anxiety. Once Again.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh the cheating series. Finally done with the main three cheating on virgil


End file.
